The Midnight Club
by GGsYoyo
Summary: Midnight Club 3 story, what else is there to say?
1. Follow the Leader

"Eh, esse, so you here to get a new ride, right?" Oscar asked as I walked into 6-1-9 Customs. "Yeah, whatcha got?" "We got it all. For now, being a beginner, you get limited access and only Class D cars. Such as the Neon or the Monte Carlo, all of these cars like that." Oscar answered. "What can I get for 30 grand?" I asked. "An import tuner or muscle, maybe a luxury sedan if you can convince me." Oscar said. "I'll take the Mitsubishi Eclipse then." I handed Oscar $20,000. That left me with $10,000 to tune it up. I bought some performance parts, and an aero kit. I exited the garage and looked for a fool to race.

A green Monte Carlo zoomed by me, I flashed my lights. "So dude, you wanna take me on?" The driver asked. "Yeah." I responded. The other driver revved his engine; I revved mine. We blasted off. The Monte Carlo driver crashed into a taxi. "I'm alright!" He said. I heard Oscar over the phone. "You are racing that idiot Carlos? He got no skill or nothin' esse." I realized that when he wrecked. I crossed the finish line in first, ahead of Carlos. "Heh, sweet." I said driving over the line. "Ok, take the car." Carlos said. Wait, did I just win a pink slip race? Oh well, an extra car will do well I guess. I wonder if I can take more cars that easily.

A pink Eclipse flashed headlights at me, looks like I've been challenged to a race. I lead her to the starting line. We revved engines. I blasted off in a burnout. She just drove off. "Hey kid, don't race in my turf." She told me. Whatever. I hit the Nitro through another checkpoint. I was in a good lead. I then heard sirens… crap! "Split, we'll finish this race later!" I yelled. "No way. We're finishing this now. Not sure where you come from, but here, we race until the finish." She said. Oscar called again. "If you're up against Vanessa, she hates men, especially in her turf, keep an eye out." I crossed the finish. Whew, that's enough for now… I'm heading back to Oscar's.

"Heard what you've done, esse." Oscar said. "You've got the attention of the Unbeatable Street Racers, and American Royalty Car Club. Keep racing and other clubs will want you in." These clubs sounded cool. "So Oscar, how do I join these clubs?" I asked. "Well, esse, just show up to their events in the type of car they like. The unbeatable Street Racers only drive tuners, while the American Royalty sport muscles." Yeah, I'm defiantly trying these club races later. For now, I'll tune up my cars…


	2. Join the Club

I finished tuning my Eclipse and headed out of Oscar's garage. I heard of the Unbeatable Street Racers hosting a race. I decided to go there. They welcomed me into the race as I drove to the starting line. Looked like tight competition. I blasted out of the gate with a burnout. Some chump in a Dodge Neon passed me; I stayed behind him, and before I knew it, I sped right around him! My car had some sweet draft acceleration. Oscar called. "Nice use of the slipstream turbo, esse." Slipstream turbo? Cool name. I was in the lead. My car drifted around a corner and I saw the finish. It was mine… until the Dodge Neon came back. I hit the Nitrous and zoomed by him again. I won again.

I went to Oscar's garage and switched into my Monte Carlo I won from Carlos. Luckily, the American Royalty was hosting a race. I got a call from Oscar while driving my Monte Carlo. "Hey esse, I got some new inventory for your Eclipse, come check it when you get the chance!" I wonder what kind of parts they have. Oh well, time to race the American Royalty. I saw some cool muscle cars, but whatever. I forgot the burnout at the start of the race, but I was still doing fine. I was in second, right behind an Impala. I used the slipstream turbo on him… then smacked into a traffic car. Crap. I hit the Nitrous as I recovered from the crash. I was in third. The car behind me popped a wheelie and a loud rev then I lost control for a sec. What was that? I passed the guy in the lead, just in time.

The race was over. I headed back to Oscar's. "Hey esse, Nice job winning against American Royalty, when I get this one ready, you may have to be facing me. I also heard about your win in the Unbeatable Street Racers." I checked out the new inventory. Some cool parts for my Eclipse, but I was fine with my own parts. "Oh by the way, esse, I just got a call from Bishop, he wants to challenge you to against the Luxury Rollers. Beat him then grab a Luxury sedan to take them on." Sounds fun. I suppose I'll race him, then use a Luxury sedan to take on the Luxury Rollers.


End file.
